Childs play
by LittleBrotherVash
Summary: vash and knives
1. Chapter 1

"Child's Play"

Talking: " "

Thinking: ' '

Flashback:

"Vash..." a familiar voice whispered. Vash looked around the room on the seeds ship but could only see darkness. He knew what was coming, but from which direction? He heard foot steps, and turned his head towards the door. When did it get open? He got out of his hiding place in the corner and walked to the middle of the room. 'Concentrate Vash you know where he is, he'll move and you'll here him.' A dark figure crept up from behind him and pushed him to the floor. Vash let out a yelp as he hit his head on the ground.

"I've got you now." the dark figure said as he threw all his weight on Vash holding him to the ground. He leaned down close to Vash's face, the light from the hallway shown down on the attacker.

"Ok, ok Knives you got me now get off your hurting me." Knives gave a playful laugh as he got off his brother and sat next to him on the floor.

"You're not really good at this game are you?" asked Knives.

"No, guess not." Vash said as he rubbed his sore head. "Ow, that really hurt Knives"

"Stop being such a baby" Knives said. The light came on as the twins looked over at the door.

"Bed time you two" said a sweet voice. "What are you two doing in here anyway?" Rem asked as she smiled at Vash.

Vash smiled back. "We were just..." Knives put his hand on Vash's shoulder to push himself up.

"None of your business." He interrupted as he brushed himself off and walked pass Rem, stopping just outside the door.

Rem cocked her head at him "Knives that's not…" Knives looked back at Rem and gave her a hard look.

"Come on Vash, let's go to bed" Vash looked at Knives and then shifted his gaze to Rem. "Vash…" Knives said in a stern voice. Vash got up and silently walked passed Rem with his head down.

Rem looked at Vash and then back to Knives, he had a smug smile on his face. 'He's all mine bitch, and don't you forget it.' Knives thought to himself. The twins walked silently to there room and closed the door.

'When did knives gain such control over Vash' Rem asked her self. "Oh Knives" Rem sighed and shook her head.

As the two get ready for bed, Vash looked over to Knives and wandered if he should ask why he was so mean to Rem.

"Knives…"

Knives pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the ground "Yea Vash?"

"Umm….never mind." 'It'd be best not to question him' Vash silently thought to himself.

Knives knew Vash was wondering why he was so nasty to Rem. He could see the questioning look in his eyes. "She doesn't need to know every move we make Vash."

"She was just asking what we were doing. We aren't aloud in the engine room anyway remember, Rem said so" Vash suddenly wished he hadn't said that.

"There you go again "Rem knows best" "Mustn't upset Rem" I'm tired of you always thinking she's a saint." Knives lay down on the bed with a sigh and threw the covers over him, back to Vash.

'Why is he like this' Vash thought. He took off his own shirt, throwing it by knives' then, walked over to his bed and got under the covers, back to Knives and turned out the lights.

"I'm sorry knives." He said when he heard his twin let out a deep breath of frustration. There was nothing but silence, he gave up and tried to go to sleep. He was not far from it when he felt strong arms wrap around him pulling him close. Vash stiffened a little, not sure why Knives was embracing him. 'He's never done this before.' Sure when Vash was scared he would hold him to make him feel safe or when he was happy he would give him a hug, but this... Well it felt different. He could feel knives' warm flesh touching his own. A tingling sensation ran over Vash's body. He didn't get up from the bed or push knives off of him, he feared that knives would be even madder at him, he just laid there and got used to knives' breath on his neck.

Knives had always had an attraction to Vash. He knew it was far beyond the feeling of a loving brother. But he never wanted to hurt Vash, especially not the way that Steven did to Knives. 'But than again Steven only meant to hurt me, so maybe its different….' Knives held onto his brother and eventually they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

110 years later….

"Knives?" Vash's voice echoed thru the empty seeds ship. He walked around, ducking his head thru door ways looking into the darkness of the empty rooms. "Knives are you still here." Knives had said he was going to look for something in the crashed seed ship. They had walked for years looking for this very one, the one that they spent there childhood in, with Rem… 'Stop it Vash, just look for Knives' Knives had said it wouldn't take long, days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and Vash was tired and lonely. He had thought of just leaving and never coming back….

He could go live with them, be one of them. He looked back at the seeds ship thinking it was for the best. He walked wearily away from the ship and told him self not to look back. He had been walking for what seemed like forever. The suns had been extremely harsh that day and he was sweating and so very thirsty. He stumbled to his knees. 'What the hell are you doing? Knives is probably looking for you' he looked back behind him and could see nothing but desert. 'I can't go back, not now he'll think I'm weak' but deep down Vash knew he wanted to go back and see Knives waiting there for him. He stumbled to his feet and started the walk back…..

When he got back Knives wasn't there 'what if he left without me' he continued walking thru the ship calling out his brother's name "Knives please, I don't want to be alone anymore." Giving up he walked back out side. He walked over to a heap of broken ship and leaned against it. 'He left' he slid down the smooth metal and pulled his knees to his chest 'he left me and now I have no one' wet tears stung his eyes.

Knives look down on his younger brother from one of the windows on the upper levels. 'Pathetic, but this weakness will only help me in the end' Knives knew his brother could not live without him and he decided to use this against Vash. He had told Vash to wait for him while he went and got something, it wasn't a total lie, for Knives did have to get something, something that would set them free from the human scum. Now he was merely toying with Vash, breaking his mind down. With each day Knives watched as Vash became weaker, more needing of his brother and now was the time. He walked down the steps of the old ship to the exit carrying the bundle he came for. As he descended the stairs he thought of how Vash had left. This was a shock to Knives he knew he would return but there was a bit of doubt that maybe he wouldn't. It had been a couple of hours that Vash had been gone for, and Knives was beginning to worry that he wasn't going to come back. 'That's it I lost him. He's not coming back to me, he doesn't love……' he had actually broke down and cried. When Vash had shown up over the hill he had been so relived. He had to fight every erg not to run to his brother and throw his arms around him, tell him that he was sorry for making him wait so long, tell him he loved him. He finally reached the lower level as he walked thru the doorway, he dropped the package he had come for. Vash hardly even heard Knives drop the package that would determine there future. Knives heard his brother speak thru sobs.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore"

"Vash…" he could hardly get his name out.

Vash looked over to the voice that called his name. "Knives?" he couldn't believe that it was him. "Knives…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Feelings"

Knives could see that Vash was in such a weakened state he could hardly move. "Vash its so nice to see y…."

"Shut up!" Vash screamed at him. Knives took a step back as if the words physically hurt him. "Why….why are you yelling at me?" Knives asked as he dropped his head to stare at the ground. Vash got up and walked over to his brother, stopping a few steps away.

"Vash, I…." knives began, but was cut of by a flash of pain to the right side of his head. ' what the hell?' it all happened so fast, Knives couldn't even pull the fact out that Vash and just hit him. He just stood there frozen staring at his brother with disbelief in his eyes. "Vash…I'm sorry" 'is that what you want from me?' it wasn't going as knives had planned. He just wanted to hold his brother but…he turned and started walking toward the seed ship.

"Where do you think your going?" Vash asked in a low husky voice. Knives turned to see his brother on the ground. Vash tried to get up but halfway he fell to his knees, Knives ran over to him, reaching out a had to put on Vash's shoulder but Vash pushed him away.

"Don't….." he stopped as he could feel something on his lips. "Knives what….? The older twin held onto the others shoulder as he looked at him.

"I love you Vash."

"I… I love you to Knives." Was all Vash could say he was too tired to fight, besides hadn't he wanted Knives to comfort him?

'Yes…' Knives kissed Vash again. At first Vash just let him but as soon as he realized Knives wasn't pulling away he started to push his brother off. Knives tightened his grip on Vash pushing him to the ground Knives hovering over Vash. Vash began to run out of breath and opened his mouth in an attempt at getting air. Knives took full advantage. Thrusting is tongue in Vash's mouth tasting his brother. Vash was so shocked, he could no longer feel his body. He was jerked back into reality as he felt a hand sliding up his shirt.

"KNIVES WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!! He yelped as he forced himself out of his brother's death grip, sitting up.

"I…"

"You what?" Vash asked as he stared from under his brother in total shock. "I don't understand."

"What is there to understand Vash, I want you." Knives cooed as he tried to gain the upper hand again, leaning in to Vash's face and nipping at his ear lobe. Vash moaned, turning a bright red.

"Knives…stop." He tried to push him away again, but knives wasn't having it.

"No Vash, I won't." he forcefully pushed Vash to the ground, making Vash hit his head on the floor.

"Knives that hurt." He said reaching up to caress his head.

"You're still such a baby." Knives smirked as he leaned down to Vash's face kissing him, forcing his tongue in his mouth. Vash grunted lightly in objection, and went to push knives away with the hand that was on his head but Knives caught it and pinned it to the ground. Vash reached up with his other hand, knives caught that one too. "I'm afraid you have ran out of hands." Knives sneered and grabbed both Vash's wrists with one hand, leaving a free one to roam to the bottom of Vash's shirt. Vash stared at Knives with a petrified look. Knives kissed his neck and Vash cringed feeling Knives' hot tongue stinging at his neck. Knives started to feel Vash and made his way to one of Vash's nipples, rubbing lightly making Vash moan. Pulling up his shirt he slowly nipped and licked at Vash's skin. Moving up to Vash's nipple and sucking on it. Vash leaned into knives and with one arm grabbed his head leaving the other to snake its way around his brothers' shoulders and down his back. Knives wrapped his arms around Vash pulling him in tight. A thousand thoughts where swirling around Vash's head. He felt dizzy, when did knives let go of his wrists, and when did it get so fucking hot?

"I…don't understand…this." Vash choked out, trying to catch his breath.

"You will brother."

TO BE COUNTINUED!!!

Please review it makes me feel better about myself


End file.
